The invention has application to the electrical interconnection of modules, such as Single In-line Memory Modules Memory Modules (SIMM) to a motherboard. The sockets used for interconnecting are typically formed to include an elongated slot and a plurality of electrical terminals coupled to the socket housing. When a daughter card is inserted into the slot the terminals engage conductive surfaces on the daughter card so that the daughter card and motherboard are electrically connected. In order to prevent the daughter card from dislodging from the socket it is known to provide a retention mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,706 to Haberlen describes a connector having an H-shaped detent spring daughter card retaining device at each end of an elongated slot. The retaining device has two pairs of legs. Each air of legs has retaining hooks, one pair of the retaining hooks retains the spring to the motherboard. The daughter card is slotted into the elongated slot and the two hooks of the other pair of legs engage in a hole or notch in the daughter card. To disengage the card from the connector the hooks retaining the spring to the motherboard are disengaged requiring access below the motherboard. Further the hooks and legs retaining the daughter card to the connector are exposed and may inadvertently be knocked thus allowing the daughter card to disengage from the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,016 to Ammenheuser describes a connector having a pair of opposed slotted card retainers. Each retainer includes a channel aligned with the elongated slot of the connector so that the daughter card is slotted into the channel and the elongated slot. A locking tab in each channel retains the daughter card by catching a notch of the card. To remove the daughter card the locking tab is flexed to release the tab from the notch allowing easy removal of the daughter card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,282 to Tondreault describes a connector socket 3 seen in FIGS. 1 and 3 having a cam type retaining and ejector mechanism 5. The rotatable mechanism 5 includes a locking head to engage a notch 7 in a daughter card 2. Because it is exposed the rotatable mechanism may inadvertently be knocked thus disengaging the daughter card from the socket. Further the rotatable feature requires more space than the socket would otherwise need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,246 to Hisazumi et al describes a connector in which the daughter card is retained by the force of the terminals acting on the daughter card.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,386 to Boe describes a separate frame for securing a daughter card to a connector. The frame surrounds the socket and includes engaging members movable to secure a daughter card in the connector. The engaging members because they are exposed are easily knocked and because of the use of a separate frame increases the overall amount of space required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,471 to Yu et al teaches the use of a retention mechanism having detachable locking mechanisms.